


And I Know You'll Never Beat, But You'll Never Break

by my_name_is_irrelevant



Series: Smoke on the Water (And Fire in the Sky) [5]
Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Moving On, Past Character Death, glenn sings in this, idk but def some interaction from a ghosty thing, is this character development????, kind of?, morgan loves glenn but he needs to let go, paranormal activity?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_irrelevant/pseuds/my_name_is_irrelevant
Summary: Glenn mourns, and Morgan reminds him that he can let go, that he needs to let go.
Relationships: Glenn Close/Morgan Freeman (Dungeons and Daddies)
Series: Smoke on the Water (And Fire in the Sky) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784287
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	And I Know You'll Never Beat, But You'll Never Break

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hello's

The house was quiet, and Glenn could hear his heart beating and the floor creaking beneath his feet. It was dark outside, the sun set long ago, and so he turns on every light in the house, lighting the candles that sit around the house and flipping the switches on. The house is a beacon of light, and a voice echos through his head.

\---

_“We’ll be a lighthouse my love; bringing one another in from the storm.” she said, her eyes alight as she runs around flipping every light on, “Can’t go to a dark place when everything is covered in light.”_

_He smiles at her, watching as she lights candles, and when she returns to his side, he pulls her close, tucking his head into her shoulder._

_“A lighthouse, huh?” she hums, her hands never still, running through his hair, making little braids as she goes, “I guess something to keep the dark out isn’t such a bad plan.”_

\---

His head is clear, the alcohol and weed worn off long ago. He opens the windows, and when he breathes he smells rain. The scent of earth and humidity, what you can only smell when the air nearly drips, plastering hair to your neck. Flowers bloom across the street and drops begin to fall from the sky, clouds covering the stars, replaced by glistening water. There is a crack of thunder, and Glenn backs away, a familiar weight making her home in his chest. He smiles, though he shows no teeth, and his eyes water as he pats his collarbone. There is a ghost of a memory there, nudging at him.

\---

_Clouds gather in the distance, and he is trying to pull her home, pull her back to their home, their little home, safe from the rain._

_She only pulled away, her eyes closed as she breathed in deep, throwing her arms open and looking to the sky. He sighs, knowing it is useless to try to stop her, and instead wraps her in an embrace. She turns, smiling though it does not reach her eyes, eyes that are lost in thought and in memory._

_Finally, she speaks, her voice quiet as if she is confessing, giving the deepest part of herself to him._

_“When I was little, my grandmother taught me to smell the rain. She would tell me, on long walks, to smell the air for rain.’It smells like earth’ she said ‘like freshly planted flowers, or the hose right before you turn it on.’” she pauses, her mind lost in the haze of nostalgia, “We never went home, though, when I smelled rain coming. We just continued until the first drops fell, and she told me about flowers, made me memorize their names.”_

_They stand there for a second, and then she taps his collarbone, just above his heart, and turns. She points at a tree, it’s white flowers just beginning to blossom._

_“That’s dogwood.”_

\---

He sits on the floor, criss-cross apple-sauce, and the weight in his chest spreads her arms, forming a little nest of warmth, lighting up the crevices he has long abandoned. Across from him, sits a gold frame, surrounded by vanilla candles. He props the guitar in his lap and the flames flicker in anticipation and she stills for a moment, and then he begins to strum softly, his eyes closed, and there is something that feels like a hum reverberating through his chest. He closes his eyes, and the familiar tune falls from his lips, the soft noise miming the strum of the guitar, and he falls into a part of himself that has been left dark for too long.

He can barely get the first words out, choking on the phrase, before finally pushing it out, sounding broken, but still there.

_Hello my old heart, how have you been._   
_Are you still there, inside my chest?_   
_I’ve been so worried, you’ve been so still._   
_Barely beating at all._

He pauses and he can almost hear her voice, cresting as he moves to the next line, and it is light and sad and it feels like he is home again.

_Oh, don’t leave me here alone,_   
_Don’t tell me how we’ve grown for having loved a little while_   
_Oh, I don’t want to be alone,_   
_I want to find a home, and I want to share it with you_

There are quiet tears rolling down his cheeks, and he can hear her voice in the empty space, and she wraps tightly around his heart, and he feels his voice grow stronger.

_Hello my old heart, it’s been so long_   
_Since I’ve given you away._   
_And every day I add another stone_   
_To the walls I built around you_   
_To keep you safe_

_Oh, don’t leave me here alone,_   
_Don’t tell me that we’ve grown for having loved a little while_   
_Oh, I don’t want to be alone,_   
_I want to find a home, and I want to share it with you_

And suddenly she quiets again, and he feels the tears beginning to catch in his throat, and his voice begins to shake, just hoping for her to answer him, please just answer him.

_Hello my old heart._   
_How have you been?_   
_How is it, being locked away?_   
_Well don’t you worry, in there you’re safe_   
_And it’s true, you’ll never beat_   
_But you’ll never break._

There is quiet for a moment, and then he begins to strum again, and he feels her moving, and then she speaks, her voice quiet, and soft, and it sounds like she has spoken for the first time in the long time, but he can hear her.

_Nothing lasts forever._   
_Some things aren’t meant to be._   
_But you’ll never find the answers_   
_Until you set your old heart free._   
_Until you set your old heart free._

He sobs, his chest heaving and he whispers as he cries, repeating the same phrase, over and over again as she nestles back in, her voice no longer forming words, indistinct again, but she mimes the melody and he can feel her tapping above his heart.

And then there is silence, and she is gone, the candles snuffed out, and his eyes are dry again. His chest is cold again, the pressure she brought gone again, but there is a spark in a long forgotten corner, and he knows she left it for him.

He needs to call Nick.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have not posted in.... what three weeks? will you be disappointed in me if i tell you this has been finished for like half of that time? super proud of me with that one! anyways, thank you for reading and please comment any thoughts you have! or non-thoughts! i'm really bad at responding to comments but they always make me smile! 
> 
> hopefully i'll have the next part out in the next week but we'll see if my brain decides to hate me


End file.
